Talk:Game Rules
Will we be using the part of the expanded book-writing rules concerning Commentaries? It would make a difference for which books to read (and trade for), thus are interesting now. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 09:54, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Mutantum Magic Summary This is a summary of my understanding of Mutantum Magic. I find the various virtues occasionally confusing so thought I'd try and get it all clear and write it down in one place. There are three subsets (styles?) of Mutantum magic, Boosted, Harnessed and Tethered Magic. The subset Boosted Magic allows a formulaic spell to be boosted with 1 pawn of vis (during casting) to increase Range, Duration or Target by one level. This can be done multiple times each for R/D/T, so many pawns of vis can be spent. :Eg boosting Range from Touch to Sight and Target from Individual to Group would cost you four pawns of vis. The subset Harnessed Magic allows the ability to cancel a previously cast spell (by the same Magus) (or effect in an item that the Magus has enchanted!) simply by concentrating. This is a permanent cancellation, so items for example, will need to be re-enchanted. The subset Tethered Magic allows a Magus to pass control of his or her non-Ritual spells to others, just as if they were the caster, “tethering” the magic to them for the spell’s duration. the Magus may also tether a spell to an object, which can then transfer the spell to an appropriate target when it comes into range. This can even be done whenever the Magus activates an effect in a magic item. The Virtues by the same names, allow a magus to use these skills any time they cast a spell, regardless of who invented the spell. If a Magus has these virtues then it could be said that the subset style is innate to his casting of spells. In effect the magus with these virtues has a slightly different Gift. Harnessed and Tethered virtues also have significant negative side effects. The Virtue Tamed Magic is the same as having both the virtues Harnessed Magic and Tethered Magic, without the negative side effects. Again, the Magus could be said to have these subsets style as innate to his casting of spells, or as a modified Gift. The Virtue Mutantum Magic allows a Magus to invent spells that are designed to take advantage of all three subsets (as appropriate to the spell). The magus can only use the subset abilities for spells that are invented to take advantage of them. He cannot use the abilities for spells invented by other Magi (learned from lab texts), unless the inventor was also Mutantes. The Mutantes Magus can also learn and teach these abilities as Masteries for non-Mutantum spells and mages (IIRC). The subset styles could be said to be innate to the magus' magic theory (and thus design/invention) rather than his natural casting. This description (purely mine) however does contradict the part that says Mutantes are always descended of Mutantus or one of his ancestors (Longinus is presumed to be from an unknown branch of the family). But I think it describes how the mechanics work fairly well. Longinus has Mutantum Magic, which means any spells he invents are designed to take advantage of the subsets. This includes his spell One Step Removed From a Wizard, which may be boosted, tethered or harnessed by any Magus who learns it (I think).